Razorblade Kiss
by dark dimension
Summary: Seventh year... Hermione falls in love with someone very unexpected... Rated M for later chapters, really though it's just in case. REVIEW!rnCHAPTER EIGHT UP!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot; bow down to JK Rowling for the characters, not myself.

Hermione was on the train to Hogwarts on September first; as usual, it was raining rather hard outside her window, which matched her mood greatly. She had no intention whatsoever of conversing with Harry or Ron today; sure, she hadn't seen them in a while, but she didn't feel comfortable with the surely-known question of how her summer went.

In short, Hermione's hair was now black; as were her fingernails, eyelids, and clothes.. Many of you might would call her gothic, but she was beyond that. Hermione didn't feel she fit into any certain mold of someone else's perspective... But her change in style definitely reflected her summer in more than one way.

You know how they say that gothic people are just trying to express the way the feel on the inside, which is dark and lonely? She was sort of like that. When she arrived home from Hogwarts for the summer, she found a note on her bed from her mother - a very brief and vague note, might I add - that told of her mother and stepfather's whereabouts; they were spending the summer in Bermuda, and she wasn't invited.

But after re-reading it, she noticed that it said "stepfather."

"_Stepfather? What? When did that happen?"_ she thought to herself. _"Where's my dad!"_

As if on cue, she heard a telephone ring downstairs, and calling out to no one in particular, she yelled, "Oh, dammit."

"Hello?" Hermione asked into the receiver.

"Yes, is this Hermione Granger? I need a word." and unfamiliar voice said to her.

It turned out that the strange voice on the phone was her father's father, with the fateful news of why her father wasn't there.

"Yes, sweetheart... I know I've never actually been involved with your family, but I feel the need to tell you the terrible news since your mother is in no state to, considering her spontaneous remarriage and honeymoon to Bermuda. You see, around Christmas break of last year, while you were at that school... Wherever it is... Your father became very depressed..."

Hermione listened in silence to the explanation that basically led to her father's suicide; he had been depressed because of her mother, who had basically turned into a bitch since Hermione started her sixth year at school. She couldn't believe it; why in God's name had no one told her!

But anyway, since her mother left for the summer, Hermione had to fend for herself for two solid months, which after a while became quite gruesome and forced her into her own little hole of depression.

Hermione, however, would never think of suicide, according to everyone else's mental image of her, but of course, she was beyond that image. More than once had she pulled out a handgun and held it to her temple, only then deciding, shakily, to put it back down again... What would suicide improve? But one thing she had started the terrible habit of was cutting.

Now, I don't mean the terribly pathetic emo-cutting where all you do is scratch something into your wrists an inch away from your veins and brag about attempted suicide; I mean real, hardcore cutting. The kind that, if she were a Muggle, would have left her hospitalized for days to try to gain her blood supply back.

But she managed to live through the summer, and here she was, on this damned train back to school; but at least it wasn't her house, which had become her own personal hell in the last few months.

One good thing that had happened is that she had been chosen as head girl for Hogwarts, which was plenty exciting for her, though she didn't show it. So Hermione was sitting quietly, listening to the new Hawthorne Heights cd, when in walked none other than Draco Malfoy.

"May I help you?" Hermione asked impatiently; she didn't feel like putting up with him today.

"Uh, isn't this the head's compartment?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in the right spot," Draco said, getting comfortable on the seat opposite Hermione.

Of course, he made head boy; with that stupid jackass smirk, why wouldn't he?

But Hermione only turned up the Hawthorne Heights cd louder and closed her eyes, as to not hear anything that Malfoy might have to say to her.

Suddenly, Hermione realized the train was coming to a halt; she figured she must have fallen asleep, but pushed it aside and stepped off the train to do whatever heads were supposed to do. And so it went, she helped the first years along, as well as everyone else, and made her way into the great hall to feast.

Harry and Ron finally found Hermione and made her sit with them instead of at the head's table. They claimed they needed to catch up, which was what Hermione was most afraid of.

"You guys, I missed you tons..." she said.

"Well, how was your summer, Hermione?" Harry asked, as Hermione predicted.

"Well.. I'm not really up for talking about it just yet Harry.. But I promise I will later, alright?"

"Alright.. Well, this strawberry tart looks great, dig in.." Harry said, unsure of what she meant by that.

"_If only they knew," _Hermione said, knowing she'd have to tell them tonight in order to keep her promise.. But she didn't know if she was willing to do that just yet.

Much too soon for Hermione's wishing, the feast was over and everyone was to go up to their dormitories. As she was making her way up, Professor Dumbledore caught her by the arm and asked for a word with her.

"Hermione," he started, "I know about your summer, and I'd just like to offer my deepest apologies to you."

"Thank you, Professor," she mumbled quietly.

"As you should know, the heads of houses get their own special dormitory, but if you'd like, you can stay one night in your old room; I'm sure you, Harry, and Ron have some catching up to do.. I personally believe you should tell them, Hermione.." And as he said this, Hermione saw the twinkle in his eye and knew it'd be for the better if her two best friends knew.

As Hermione slowly made her way up the winding stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron came up behind her, nearly scaring her to death.

"What was that for!" she exclaimed.

"We know something isn't right, Hermione, we aren't dumb," Harry said cautiously, not wanting to hurt her feelings or be overbearing.

"And you know we're always here for you, mate! We'd never give up on you, ever!" Ron added.

Hermione, not wanting to use many words to explain her situation, slowly rolled up her long sleeve of her left arm and pushed the arm warmer down.

Harry and Ron both gasped unbelievingly at the scars running down her arm.

Although, one of them looked fresh.. As though she had just done it, only hours ago.

* * *

Okay, is it an okay first chapter? This is my third fic, but I haven't had the same pen name for everything, it keeps closing them! Lol, yeah anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE, I LIVE FOR THEM! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. Thank JK Rowling for the rest. And the song belongs to Something Corporate.

So yes, Harry and Ron had now seen Hermione's past, all in scars down her arm. They were pretty much shocked that she would do something like this, but they knew if they acted weird about it, she would too... So they just offered their support.

"Hermione, I had no idea.. If you want, you can tell us about it, but we're not forcing you..." Harry said, kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her back.

Hermione was very near tears; she had never told anyone about it. She slowly walked up the changing staircases to their familiar dormitory, wishing that she could evaporate into the walls at that very moment.

"Please, don't act awkward about it... We would never get mad at you or anything..." Ron said hesitantly.

Of course, Hermione knew that, but she expected disappointment. She was always looking for the worst in everything; she felt that if you expected the worst, you couldn't be let down.

Before she noticed it, they were at the door to their dorms. Hermione said the password and went inside, sitting down in a cozy looking couch by the fire.

"You guys can join me, if you wish," she said.

Harry and Ron took place on either side of her, very closely, and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist. They just couldn't understand why she would do something like this... So, slowly, Harry got her to tell them exactly what happened, and why, and asked what they could do to make it better.

After telling them everything, she cited, "I'm rather sleepy, you guys.. I think we should go to bed, don't you?"

After looking at the time, Harry saw it was close to midnight.

"Of course, that's a good idea."

So the three of them parted ways up their staircases, groping the walls for balance. Hermione hoped to have good dreams, but knew she probably wouldn't.

As she woke the next morning, she felt a sense of reassurance, like no one could bring her down today. She assumed that finally telling someone about her problems just lifted an enormous amount of weight off of her shoulders.

So today she would start classes again, and she was excited about it. As always, Gryffindors were with the Slytherins, and her first class was Astronomy. Astronomy was by far one of her favorite subjects; she found a sense of peace in studying stars and such.

First she went and showered, then to get dressed, then down to the Gryffindor common room to meet Harry and Ron. When they arrived from their staircase, they traipsed off to breakfast together, Hermione in her black robes and with quite a bit of eyeliner on.

As she was walking down the hallway, Professor Dumbledore stopped her and asked to speak with her briefly. He told he that she'd be moved to the head's room tonight, and that she needn't worry because there would be a house elf move her things. She thanked him and continued to breakfast.

As she finished eating and moved along to the astronomy tower, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she looked to see who it was, all she saw was the smirk of a Malfoy, tempting yet terrible.

"What could you possibly want with a _mudblood_?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you'll be in the head's dorms tonight?"

"Yeah, I will," she said, turning on her heel and continuing forth to her class.

"_Why was he being bearable_?" she thought to herself. "_Usually, he'd never talk to me, except to taunt me about my heritage and parents and such.._"

But, thoughts aside, she needed to get herself together for her first class of the year. As she walked in, everyone gasped at her appearance... Sure, she'd changed a lot, but did they really need to make their opinion noticeable? ...She didn't think so.

"Hermione! What did you do! I was wondering where you were at the feast last night, I didn't see you anywhere, or so I thought... So this is you?" Lavender said aloud... And I do mean, LOUD.

But she was already used to this kind of thing, imagine having lived in the _Muggle_ world like this; the teasing was much worse.

So she continued "learning," which was no longer a favorite thing for her to do... In reality, she transformed a romance novel she had bought in Barnes & Nobles over the summer to look like an Astronomy book, and she was paying no attention whatsoever.

Turns out that she missed an important homework assignment that was due the next day, but Lavender told her that anyway, back in the common room. Lunch came, more classes, and before she knew it, it was time for dinner. So she found Harry and Ron once again and made her way to dinner.

After dinner, Hermione made her way up to the head's dorms to look over her homework and such; as she walked through the door, she saw Draco sprawled on the couch with a book in his hands.

"The Devil reads?" she said, jokingly, as she was in a good mood since he was being nice earlier.

After jumping off the couch, startled, he replied, "Yes, the Devil reads. And I read too."

Hermione procrastinated on her homework until well after midnight; around this time, she decided to do it, along with some music. So she walked downstairs, cd player in hand, spell in mind to make it work, and with her cd case.

She decided on Something Corporate's best cd, in her opinion, Leaving Through The Window.

"_So I fall, I don't wanna feel this small... You know I just can't handle this, can't handle this at all... And I'll just fall, let my heartbeat drop, I falter as the music stops, and you watch me as I stall... And wonder when I fall..._" shesang along.

"Is that Something Corporate?" a voice asked from nowhere.

"Yeah it is. Do you like them or something?" Hermione asked; it was Draco.

"Sort of... It was a way of venting for me, listening to that stuff..."

"Why are you talking to me? Why are you being so nice to me, all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I'm not as bad as everyone thinks, Hermione... I was always under the influence of my father, who was a very cruel man."

"Was? What is that supposed to mean?"

"He died this summer, that's why I can be so nice now... You see, he had me under the Cruciatus curse for the last 6 years of my life, because he was a deatheater and wanted to convince me to follow his ways. But over the summer, Voldemort was finally defeated, and everyone that closely followed him was destroyed, including my father... My life was spared because I never truly believed my father about his greatness."

"So you mean to tell me that you've never had a problem with any of us? I mean, I had heard that Voldemort was defeated, by Harry, but Harry hasn't said anything... But anyway, I just figured, after all those years, you'd hate Harry even more now that he defeated Voldemort..."

"Nope, not at all... Ask my mother, I'm a very good and well brought up young man. The manners I have were taught to me by her... Every ounce of good that is in my soul was taught by her. She made me normal, if not a tad spoiled."

"And all this time you were normal? That's amazing... But it really hurt my feelings when you would call me a mudblood.." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry for that, Hermione... I actually always admired you... You were always so much smarter than me... It was something I always strived for with my father, but I never received his admiration, no matter what I did for him... But my mom always showed me a good time, when he was away on 'business...'" Draco said back.

Hermione was amazed that this was happening...Who would have thought that Draco could be nice?

"Well, I think it's getting pretty late... Have you finished your homework? I don't mean to keep you from it, but you can copy mine if you didn't finish." Draco said.

"I'm almost done, but copying sounds like a much better option right now; I'm about to fall asleep right here."

So she copied it, and they parted ways to their different bedrooms, Hermione laden with thoughts of Draco and Draco vice-versa.

* * *

How was this chapter? Review! Love Shelby. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer- Blah flipping blah, I own nothing but the plot.

As Hermione awoke the next morning, she realized what had happened the night before... Draco and her were getting along perfectly fine...

"_How weird..._" she thought to herself...

Now, as you would think, Draco would be thinking about the same thing, but he wasn't; he had always admired Hermione, now he got a chance to prove it.

So Hermione got up and took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs with thoughts of going to breakfast. But as she got down the stairs, she saw Draco laying on the couch, completely unconscious. She went around to him, to check his pulse, and was glad to know he was still alive, but she was scared about what had happened to him. She cast a spell on him to wake him up, and was gently pushing the hair out of his eyes when he came to.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know... I think I may have hit my head or something," he replied.

"Draco, out of curiosity, and not to ruin anything, but why are we getting along? I mean, everything has always been so weird between us, we were never friends, and you always called me that hateful word..."

"Hermione... I'm sorry for all of that stuff, and I'm sorry for always picking on you and Harry and Ron... Some of it was from being under the cruciatus curse, but then some of it was out of jealousy... I was always jealous of you guys, and how you had such a great and trusting friendship with each other... I always wanted just one best friend, just one person to help me when my dad got overbearing, which was pretty much every day that I was home with him... No one ever saw me for who I was, so no one wanted to be my friends... Even Crabbe and Goyle... They never really liked me, they were just there because they liked to kick people's asses, and so they decided to defend me from everyone... But I'm truly sorry for ever being mean to you, I would take it all back if you'd let me..."

"Wow," was all Hermione could say. "I never knew it was really like that for you... I mean, I've suffered from a lot of my own depression, but I'd never think you did."

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"I mean, over the summer my dad committed suicide... He was the only person I ever looked up to because my mom was such a bitch to me, and I couldn't imagine why he would commit suicide, and I also couldn't imagine why no one told me about it when he did... I came home to a note on my bed explaining my mother and new step-father's honeymoon to Bermuda that I wasn't invited to, and I just had a shitty summer."

"Well, when my dad died, I wasn't really all that sad about it..." Draco said honestly.

"Well, I didn't deal with it in the best way ever, though... Because it did make me sad... And I hate myself for the things I did..."

Draco, unknowing, asked her what she meant by that.

She told him everything, from beginning to end, about how she cut herself every night, about how she overdosed medicine just to attempt suicide, about how she had no one for the whole summer because Harry and Ron never wrote to her...

"Hermione, I had no idea, but then I mean... How would I? We've never really talked... But I can sort of relate, because I used to do things like that, back when my dad was alive... I'd cut myself just to know I was alive, I'd overdose muggle medicine to get a high off of it to get away from everything... You name it, I've done it... All to relieve my pain..."

Hermione didn't know what else to do, so she just embraced him in a tight hug. "Draco, I will always be here for you, even though Harry and Ron will object... I will always be here to talk if you need me... and I'll always be your friend, best if you will."

"Definitely," Draco said, hugging back as tight as he could. "What do you say we skip classes today? I'm sure Dumbledore will excuse us."

Right then, Dumbledore floo-ed into their dorm and appeared in front of him. "Of course I'll excuse you guys, you're finally the friends you are mean to be, and you need to talk some more. Want to go to Hogsmeade? I'll send you there, if you wish."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, in silent agreement, and followed the Professor out of the door. He walked them off the grounds and to Hogsmeade, and then floo-ed his way into his office from Honeyduke's.

"I never thought I'd be here with you, Draco, to be honest," Hermione said. "But now that we are, I'm_ glad_ we're together here."

They went together to drink butter beers and talk. They had more conversations about their summers, and their home lives, and the like.

"Ever since my father died, my mother has been quite the looney," Draco said. "She must have loved him, even though he didn't love her back. But she takes me to do a lot of fun stuff now that my father isn't there to stop her... Even though, a lot of the time, she's outside, at his grave, 'talking' to him."

"Well, over my summer, I spent a lot of time on the telephone with my dad's dad, talking to him since my real father wasn't there to comfort me, and my mother was God-knows-where doing God-knows-what. A few times, he came out to my house so I wouldn't be so lonely, but he could never stay long because he didn't know about my magic."

It was just going on like this, with painful memories of their summers past, when Hermione noticed it was snowing outside.

"SNOW!" she yelled. "IT'S SNOWING!"

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, pushing her in the snow and lying down beside her. Even though it had only been snowing for a short while, it was already 4 inches thick, and it was freezing. He grabbed her hand and just laid there with her, not many people around them, for 10 minutes.

"I'm starting to get kind of cold, Draco," Hermione whispered with chattering teeth, but with no intention of ever getting up.

He got up, never letting go of her hand, and pulled her up with him. After wrapping both of his arms around her, one at her waist and the other at her neck, he asked her, "Are you still cold?"

She nodded.

He asked again, "How about now," but before she could answer, he pulled her into a slow, passionate kiss; Hermione only pulled away to say no, and then went right back into kissing Draco again, for he was the best kisser she'd ever experienced.

* * *

Giggety giggety goo. How was this? Review review! I so just rhymed.

love shelby!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

You know the disclaimer. So suck it. :-P

All of a sudden, Hermione heard someone behind them, whispering frantically. She looked around, but didn't see them... And then she thought...

"Harry's invisibility cloak... He must have followed us!"

"What?" Draco asked her.

"Harry!" she called out. "Where are you? Take off the invisibility cloak, we know it's you..."

As if by magic A/N: badumbumchissss..., Harry appeared in front of her, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Hermione... I just wanted to follow to make sure you were okay... I didn't mean anything by it, I promise..." Harry said, nervously.

"It's fine, Harry," Hermione sighed. "But... Please... Don't tell everyone about it, I can definitely live without everyone knowing I was macking Draco."

Draco got a hurt look on his face and turned away. He started thinking about his relationship with her and wondered if she meant it at all, after that comment.

"Draco, you know I didn't mean it that way," Hermione said, grabbing his hand. "I just... I don't think I'm ready to face what people will have to say about it. Besides, did it mean anything, anyway?"

"Not if you don't want it to, Hermione..."

Hermione became very confused about this. "What? You mean, you meant it?"

"Hermione, I can't help but want to make up for everything I've done to you and your friends for the last 6 years. And when I decided I wanted to make up for it, I also kind of... Fell for you... You know?"

Hermione gasped in disbelief. She deeply hurt him just now, and she didn't know what to do... Because she had kind of fallen for him too, what with him being so flipping sweet to her all of a sudden... But she was used to guys just wanting a "cheap feel" out of her, and figured the kiss meant nothing.

She turned him around to look at her, and stared directly into his eyes... His deep blue, yet silver, eyes... She melted in those eyes.

She just couldn't figure out what to do... Because she knew that no one would forgive her for dating him, if she were to date him right now. But she couldn't help it, she really liked him, and she mentally decided she would definitely date him.

"Um... Draco... Can we go back to the dorms to talk? Please? I'm getting quite chilly out here, and frankly, I'm not sure if I want an audience..." she said, looking over at Harry apologetically.

"Sure Hermione."

So Hermione bid farewell to Harry and received a hug and kiss on the cheek from him.

As soon as they were out of earshot from anyone who might want to "drop eaves" on them, Hermione apologized to Draco for being so curt with him back in Hogsmeade. She stopped him and took him into a meaningful hug, nuzzling his neck for a second and letting go.

"Hermione, I really do like you... I just want you to know that..." Draco said slowly.

"Draco, I really do like you too... But can we please wait for the dorms... I want to make what I say special to you. Believe me."

So they walked together, hand in hand, in complete silence until they were back at the castle. They traipsed up the stairs, ignoring the evil glares from their teachers for not being in class, and made their way to the dormitory they shared, still holding hands.

"Password," Draco said to the portrait... Their password was "password." But anyway... They walked in and found none other than Professor Dumbledore sitting on their couch.

"Professor?" Hermione spoke first. "What do you need?"

"Oh, nothing, Hermione dear. I just wanted to check on you two, make sure you made it back alright..."

"Are you sure that's all, Professor?" Draco asked.

"No, Draco... You're right, I do have other means in being here... You see, Hermione, I got a terrible letter last night. I hate to inform you of this, Hermione, but no one else is there to give you the news, so I have to... Your mother and stepfather were in a terrible car accident last night. I wish I could say otherwise, but there was nothing they could do for them; however, your mother _did_ have a final wish that she told the nurses before she died... She wanted them to write a letter for her, to you, explaining some things to you, and I have it here with me, if you'd like to take it, and I'll be leaving, to give you some time to look over it."

Hermione burst into tears; no matter how terrible it was of her mother to run off for the summer and leave her to be alone, she loved her very much, and didn't know what to do. "Th-thank you, p-professor..." she stuttered.

And with that, Professor Dumbledore left their dormitory, handing Hermione the letter on his way out.

Hermione's knees buckled and she fell onto their couch, her face in her hands, silently sobbing. Draco, afraid of saying anything wrong, just went over to her, put his arms around her, and tried to relieve her pain.

"Shh... Hermione, it's going to be alright... Don't worry, I'm here..." he said, trying to shush her. "I won't let you go..."

Some time passed and Draco still had his arms around her, her face in his chest, and she was calming down a little. He kissed her cheek and laid her down, getting up to get himself and her something to eat. When he returned from their mini-kitchen with pizza in hand, he found her looking over the letter that Professor Dumbledore had left her.

"Baby, are you sure you want to read that now? You just calmed down... I mean, we could wait until later, if you want..." Draco said.

Hermione just held it out to him, having lost her voice, and he figured she wanted him to read it to him; he started it off as this:

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I can't be here to tell you this myself, but I guessed that a letter would be the best I can do for now. If I don't make it out of this hospital alive, I just want you to know that I love you more than anyone can imagine, more than anyone can comprehend... You see, Hermione, I didn't leave you by choice for the summer... I didn't even get married by choice. Your father committed suicide because of his own little bouts of depression that we never wanted you to know about. He loved you as much as I did, but he couldn't stand to see some of the things that were going on around him. He didn't want you to be a witch, seeing as he came from a nice, well known Christian family, but he had no choice, because I am always on your side. After all of this happened, his brother, Charles, forced me into a marriage I never wanted. One thing I want you to remember is to never believe a word your paternal grandfather says, because he says nothing but lies about this family. If nothing else, he had a part in my forced marriage. Tonight, September twenty-fourth, your paternal grandfather and stepfather staged an "accident," one that they hoped would kill only me, so they could gain my family's riches, since I inherited all. But they mustn't know much about karma, because it killed them on impact. You'll be turning 18 this summer, after your last year of school, and so you won't have to worry about where to go, because it will be legal for you to live wherever you wish. You can have our mansion, or you can sell it, just do with it what you wish. You also have inherited my family's riches, which is close to four billion dollars in Muggle money. I love you, Hermione Blake, and I will forever, in death or life, no matter who steps in my way._

_Love Forever,_

_your Mother.

* * *

_

sorry about the long wait, I promise I'll try to update faster; I've had a lot of school stuff/volunteer work to do. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: ...yeahhh... whatevs. by the way, sorry bout this, my comp crashed and it took me like a week to fix it. Thanks! Lol...

After reading that letter, Hermione was truly confused with her emotions. She wanted to cry, but she felt as though she was all out of tears; as though she had nothing left to cry about, as well as nothing else to live for.

Draco was sort of choked up; he had not a clue what to say to this, because when he lost his father, he was actually happy about it. It meant he no longer had to live under his strict enforcement and no longer had to be a death eater, the sure doom that would await his Hogwarts graduation. I mean, sure, he'd dealt with his mom a lot, who actually loved his father, though only God knows how. But she had a lot of depression anxiety about his death and he had helped her... But he hadn't a clue how to help Hermione; it was a much greater loss to her, it seemed..

So instead, he just picked her up, as she was now curled up in a ball with her eyes closed, and carried her like a baby to her bedroom. As he laid her down and pulled the sheets up over her, he heard her mumble, "Stay in here, Draco... Please... Don't leave me alone..."

So he changed his clothes and got right back in there with her, laying on the couch beside her bed, coaxing her into an uneasy sleep with his soothing words.

–The Next Morning–

As Hermione awoke the next morning to see Draco lying on her couch, fast asleep, she began to wonder what had happened and why she felt so grumbly... But then she remembered the letter.

Then Draco started to stir in his spot on the couch, opening his eyes restlessly and instantly seeing Hermione in her dressing gown and slippers.

"Good morning, Draco. Sleep well?" she asked.

"I suppose, but it's really you I'm worried about, Hermione. Are you alright? Do you need to talk about it? I'm sorry I wasn't much help last night; I really meant to be, but I didn't figure you wanted to talk about it last night... That fast and all..."

"What you _did_ do was far better than talking about it. I was really... It helped a lot. Just... Thanks..." she said, blushing.

"Hermione, it's fine. How could I do anything different? I just wanted to help you as much as I could... Because I really think I'm starting to... Well..."

"Well?" Hermione said.

"I... I think I'm starting to fall for you, Hermione..."

"Wow... I... Wow."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Draco... Except... One thing..." she pauses. "I think I feel the same way," she said, with a huge smile on her face for the first time in a few days.

He took her in his arms, right there in her pajamas and with her hair up in a messy pony tail, and kissed her. Full on the lips... With no hesitation.

When they finally pulled away, Hermione interrupted by asking, "So, Draco... I don't mean to ruin anything by asking... But what is there between us, now?"

"Anything you want, Hermione. I mean, traditionally... Would you go out with me?"

"Of course, Draco, of course! I've never been as happy as I am with you, even through all the stuff that's going on with my stupid ass family and everything. I mean, over the summer, if I would have gotten that... Terrible letter... I would have just cut about it. Harry and Ron don't really know what's going on with my family, and so I wouldn't have said a word to them, and they were really my only friends. I mean... I don't know what I'd have done without you, Draco..."

"I love you, Hermione," was all he said to that, and she could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

They had pretty much been exempt from a lot of their classes, and were just doing the homework, because Hermione was having such a hard time. Professor Dumbledore gave her his deepest sympathy, and allowed Draco to stay with her since they'd gotten so close. Nothing, in Hermione's eyes, had ever been as perfect as her relationship with Draco; finally, something that was real. It was real to her, and she couldn't imagine life without it.

But, as always, there was a downside to it. Harry and Ron, Hermione's two best friends of 6 years, didn't know a thing about it. Sure, they'd only officially gone out for a week before she realized it, but they needed to know... Even though she was having second thoughts about telling them, afraid of what they'd say about it.

After about their 8th day of officially "dating," Hermione decided to tell Draco that Harry and Ron had to know...

"Draco, I know you might not like them, but they're the only ones that have been there for me for the last 6 years... They've watched out for me like no other, and really, should be adopted as my brothers. I love them both, Draco, and I think they need to know."

"First off, Hermione, I don't have a problem with them anymore. Of course they should know... But first, I want them to respect me. Nothing's worse than having your best friends disprove of your boyfriend."

"Good point. Aw well, I'm going to talk to them." she retorted, and got up from her spot on her bed. "Sooner than later. I'll be back before dinner to meet you... Don't leave without me! I love you!"

And with that, she was gone. She walked downstairs to the Gryffindor entrance, the portrait of the fat lady, and said the password. In she went, and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, to find Harry and Ron sitting around playing Wizard's Chess.

"You guys, we need to talk," she said, scaring the bejesus out of them.

"Holy – Hermione!" Ron said. "It's you! We haven't seen you in ages; you haven't been to any classes in forever! What's been wrong?"

She sat with them on Harry's bed and told them everything, from top to bottom, about her mother, and "stepfather," everything about her summer, her cutting, and about how the most unlikely person – in their eyes – was the one to help her through it all.

"You see, the one that's been there for me this whole time was Draco. I mean, I'm not saying you guys weren't, because I never really gave you the chance, but I found out that he's a truly sweet guy. I found out a lot about the reason he was so terrible to us before now, which was his father, but his father passed away over the summer break and so he's free to be however he wants."

"So what are you getting at, with all of this? I mean, fine time to explain everything to us, by the way. We were honestly going mad without you, Hermione... Why not until now?"

"I'm sorry, I really am... He was there, trying to help me, and I couldn't help but tell him... I love you guys so much, but one of the real reasons I'm here is to tell you something else... I just didn't want to tell you until I thought you had a better, more respected image of Draco."

"Well, I do, but I still don't understand..." Harry said, and Ron nodded in approval.

"A few days ago, when I got the letter from my mom, Draco sat there with me all night... He even carried me to my bed and slept on the couch in my room with me. The next morning, he asked me out, and I accepted... I wanted you guys to know that I haven't been this happy in a long time... And I wanted you to approve of it."

"I approve of anything that makes you happy, Hermione. But I don't know how much I love the idea of you dating someone that's called you a mudblood for the last 6 years."

"Just... Come back to my dorm with me, and talk to him. I'm sure you'll be friends before the day's end."

And with that, she got up off of his bed and led them out of the dorms, down the hall, and to the dormitories she shared with Draco.

"This is it," she said, silently praying for the best.

* * *

How was this? I'm sorry, again, for the long wait, and I don't mean to have excuses, but my computer crashed.. :(. So I had to reformat and stuff, whatevs. REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Disclaimer- Me no write Harry Potter. Me write fan fiction. JK Rowling write real story.

Hermione walked in the room to see Draco sitting on the living room couch, just waiting. He knew they'd be back any minute.

"Harry, Ron... Please, you guys, talk to him. I'll make us some tea," she said, and then walked into their mini kitchen to do just that.

"Um... Hi, Malfoy," Harry said, trying to be the one to start their conversation.

"Hello, Harry. You can call me Draco, if you like, I'm not going to _bite_ you."

"Sorry... Draco then."

Ron was yet to speak to Draco; he was fearful of anything that might come out of his mouth, no matter how much Hermione said he changed. He didn't want to disprove of his best friend's new "love" in any way, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"You guys," Draco said. "I'm sure it's probably awkward, talking to me like this... Especially after those six years of constant torment... But you have to understand that I'm sorry, and that I'm not really like that at _all_, if Hermione hasn't made that clear with you. I know you may not believe me, but my father really did have me under a spell. He died this summer, and that's why I can be normal now... So I guess what I need to really say to you is that I'm sorry."

Finally, Ron found his chance to speak.

"SORRY? ALL THOSE BLOODY YEARS OF TELLING HERMIONE SHE WAS A MUDBLOOD AND YOU'RE _SORRY_? WHAT KIND OF TERRIBLE EXCUSE FOR AN APOLOGY IS _THAT_, YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!"

"Hermione," Draco said... "I knew this wasn't a good idea. I knew they wouldn't believe me..."

But Harry cut him off.

"I guess I can kind of believe that, because your father was much more of a freak than I think you are... I guess I can accept that he did that to you, but I'm not sure..."

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Harry? Before we even came in here, I was sure that you, of all people, would be on my side. Look what the asshole has done to us for the last six years! And all he says is sorry, and you believe him?"

"Ron. Look at it this way. He makes Hermione happy, and she's our best friend. There's no way, after knowing her as long as we have, that we can put into our perspective that she's made a bad decision, especially about a boy," Harry empathized.

"Whatever." Ron said. "I'm leaving. You guys all have a great day."

Hermione burst into tears. "All I wanted was for everyone to be okay with it..." she mumbled. "Now look, Ron's going to hate me! All because I'm dating someone he doesn't like... I give up!"

Both Harry and Draco took her in their arms; and, if you know what it's like to be in that situation, for a guy, you know it was pretty awkward. But they didn't care, because they both loved her, even though in different ways.

"I... I should probably be going. I'm sorry," Harry said. "I want to make sure Ron's okay, but he had a point in blowing up on you like that. I don't understand why you're dating Malfoy, but whatever. I love you, I'll see you at dinner."

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. And as soon as he was out the door, she said to herself, "Thanks for nothing..."

"Wow." Draco said. "That has got to be the two most arrogant, stubborn jackasses I've ever had the opportunity to meet. But mostly Ron."

"They're really not usually like that," Hermione said quietly. "They used to support anything I did, no matter how weird they thought it was... But maybe, I mean... I changed over the summer... Maybe they did too... But who knows, right? I just don't want them to act like that towards me..."

"Would you like to get to know my friends a little better?" Draco asked.

"Sure... But not really today, I need to think about stuff... I'll be in my room, you can come up in a little while if you want, but I need to write some stuff out first... See you in a little while."

Draco just nodded at her, unsure of what to say to _that_. He felt bad that she was so torn up at what Harry and Ron had said to her; in his opinion, they could just fuck off, because he didn't like the way they acted.

But, nevertheless, Hermione was upstairs, writing a letter to no one in particular in a notebook she had brought from home...

_Dear No one..._

_I no longer have the opportunity to write to anyone from school, considering my parents are both gone... I don't know what to do though. I have no one to talk to anymore except Draco, and I feel kind of weird talking to him about stuff, since he's never really given me the idea himself. We're going out now, officially. Today, I tried to tell Harry and Ron that we were dating, but they didn't exactly like the idea, and so they left me in the common room I share with Draco, and now I'm up here, crying my eyes out, and all I can think about is how bad I feel like I need to cut. I mean, I have tried to stop doing that since I started, but it never works, because then I just do it again, deeper. I hate life, except the one part of me... My heart. My heart is in the right place... It's in Draco's deep silver-blue eyes, his shaggy blonde hair... It's in the way he smiles at me, it's in the way he makes me so happy... I conclude, my heart is definitely in the _right _place. _

_Love, Hermione._

Draco knocked on her door at the exact instant she closed the notebook.

"Can I come in for a second?" Draco said to her door, and then, as soon as it was opened, "Babe, do you need to talk? I'm here for you, you know that... I don't want you to be upset."

This whole time, Hermione had her back to him.

"Are you going to look at me?" he said.

When she turned around, he could see her tear-streaked face and he could tell she was more upset than he thought.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione did nothing but hold out her wrist to him. All he saw was red... She was bleeding... Which could only mean one thing...

"Oh no..." was all he could say.

She was sobbing now... More than she had since summer started. More than she could when her mother died. More than even when she got the letter from her mother...

"My life is nothing, Draco. I'm useless... I mean, look at me. My old friends hate me now... I don't even have a family. Because my father did the one selfish thing he could do and killed himself, which caused my mother to be killed... I hate life, except the part that includes you. Everything else needs to be numb to me, and God forgive me that this was the only thing I could think of that would give me that..." she said, so quiet that he could barely understand her.

He sat down on her bed and put his face in his hands; he didn't want her to see, even though he knew she knew exactly what he was doing... He was crying. For the first time since he was nine years old...

"I'm sorry, Draco..."

* * *

How was it? Reviews!

3 Shelby.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer- JK wrote it, not me, kthnxbye.

Hermione awoke the next morning to feel an unknown warmth around her middle; she looked down to see that it was Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her, as to never let her go. "_I could sleep like this forever..._" she thought to herself, brushing that silver-blonde hair out of Draco's eyes and kissing him on the forehead.

Draco stirred a little bit; he opened one bleary eye to see her sitting up over him... She was so beautiful to him... Just the way she laid there in his arms... The way her eyes shined with the tears she'd cried in her sleep...

"I'm sorry for last night, Draco..." she whispered. "Sorry that I did what I did... I hate myself more and more every minute for it..."

"Don't be like that, Hermione... I'm just sorry I couldn't have been there more, I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped you... But I promise, you're fine..."

"But I made you cry! I made _the_ Draco Malfoy cry! How can I live with that..." she joked.

"I know how you could make up for it..." he added, rolling her onto her back, himself on top of her, and he kissed her in a style that Clark Gable would admire A/N: thanks to the Postal Service for giving me that phrase.

After a few moments of complete bliss, Hermione broke away to breathe. "Draco, I need to take a shower. I won't take long, I promise... I love you... Don't go anywhere, please?"

"Hermione, it's Saturday. What do you possible have to get ready to do?"

"Well," she replied. "Nothing really. I don't guess... Why?"

"Wouldn't you rather just lay here all morning? I know I would... We don't have to be downstairs for anything..."

"Breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Draco replied to that one with a simple call to the house elves. When Dobby appeared less than twenty seconds later, Draco asked him to bring them some breakfast in bed.

"Sir, you know I'm not supposed to do that," Dobby said. "Especially for you. But I guess I'll do it for Hermione, since she's helped me so much in these last few years... What would you like, and what would she like?"

"Just bring us a variety, if you don't mind, alright?"

"Yes sir," Dobby said, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

"Is he getting us anything," Hermione asked, returning from her lavatory with a clean face. "Sorry, but if I can't take a shower, I had to wash my face."

"It's fine, I asked him to just bring us a variety of foods," Draco said, and with that, Dobby was back.

"Here you go, sir," he said and disappeared again.

So as they sat down to enjoy their breakfast together, Hermione noticed how pale Draco looked all the sudden and asked him what was wrong, if anything.

"I'm just... I'm not feeling myself today, that's all..." he said, though she knew it had to be more than that, by the look of him.

"Draco, I don't believe you," she said quietly, as if she was talking to herself instead of to him. "You know you can tell me anything that you want, and that I don't care how extreme anything is, or how petty it may seem, I'm here for you..."

"It's fine... Let's just have a nice morning together and we can talk about it later, depending upon how good of a mood you're in, alright?"

Hermione put down her fork and got up to leave their table. "Draco, I'm perfectly fine, alright? Feel free to join me when you come to your senses and realize that." And with that, she walked off into her bedroom.

Draco got up and followed her, not even thinking about how hungry he was. He knocked on her door, and without an answer, walked right on in anyway. "Hermione, that's not how I meant it, and you should know that..." he said. "I'm just not sure of how much I want to push off on you, because you seem to be having some problems on your own... I don't want to bother you with mine."

"Draco, what kind of friend would I be if I were to not listen because I was too caught up in my own problems, let alone what kind of girlfriend?"

"I got a letter from St. Mungo's today, saying that my mother was admitted there with terminal insanity, one thing that they don't really try to fix in people anymore. I know it sounds rather Muggle-ish, but they only give her 3 months to live. She's the only bit of family I have left, except maybe an uncle or something. But she's the only one that matters to me, the only one that I love in my family..."

"Woah..." Hermione said, unsure of how to respond to that; but instead of talking, she grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed his neck, which was the highest she could reach without him leaning down.

"I love you, Hermione. More than anyone on this planet. More than anyone could possible every love someone. And I know that before this year, that was the last thing you expected to come out of my mouth, but it's true..."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy. And I always will, and nothing can tear us apart... Ever."

"How about that morning you agreed to, Hermione?" Draco asked. "I'm really looking forward to it, to be honest..."

Hermione took his hand and led him to her bed; she pulled the covers back and they laid down in it, snuggling for a minute. They were facing each other, arms around each other, and looking into the other's eyes, when suddenly Hermione started crying.

"What's wrong now, Hermione," Draco asked.

"Nothing, Draco... It's just... Everything is so perfect... I never expected this out of anyone, let alone out of you... You have no idea how happy I am with you, even after all those years of hating each other... And I wouldn't trade the feeling I have right now for anything, not even to have my old life back..."

When she said that, it brought tears to Draco's eyes. "Do you mean that, Hermione?" he asked her, and she replied that she did. He pulled her closer into him and kissed her again.

Obviously they fell asleep like that, because when they woke up it was time for lunch, but neither of them were hungry... They both continued lying there in each other's arms.

"Draco, we should go see your mother... We could get Professor Dumbledore to let us, if you want..." Hermione said.

"I think that's a good idea, too, but I don't know if I want to see her... I mean... She won't remember who I am, and I don't want that... I don't want to face the facts, honestly... I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand, but... She _is_ your mother, you know... You need to see her, and she has every right to see her only son."

Draco got up right then and walked into their bathroom. "I guess I should take a shower, then," he said, looking at her with those pleading eyes... She knew what he wanted, but she didn't know if she wanted to give it to him. "I'll go speak with Dumbledore, be back in a second," she said fast, so that she could turn away without him seeing her blush.

Dumbledore granted their wish, and they were on their way less than an hour after.

When they got there, they found his mother in a terrible state...

* * *

Hehe, I loveee leaving you guys with wondering minds! REVIEW! By the way, the next chapters will be up quicker, as I am officially out of school and it's SUMMER! Love you guys! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- I didn't write the Harry Potter series. JK did. Lol. For the billionth time!

Some months had passed since Draco had found visited his mother... There had been many more visits since then, but now, on this cold, dreary European morning in early December, he sat at the Slytherin table, for the first time in weeks, reading an incredibly emotional letter over breakfast.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We here at St. Mungo's hospital are sorry to inform you of your mother's passing last night around midnight. We know you must feel terrible and we send our greatest sympathy. However, your mother will need a proper funeral, and we have to leave it to you to plan it, considering how busy we stay ourselves. We will be here to speak with you about this situation this Saturday morning, December the sixteenth, eight-o-clock sharp._

_Miranda Glott, St. Mungo's Community_

"What's that you've got there, Draco?"Blaise Zabini asked. "You haven't had anything to do with us in a while, mate. It's about time we talked about something!"

"It's... Nothing." Draco said, getting up from their table and giving Hermione a dreadful look. "_Oh no,_" she thought to herself, seeing the St. Mungo's seal on the letter he was holding. He gave her one of those "follow me" looks, and he was gone.

She met him up in their dorms, and he was sitting on their couch with his face in his hands.

"What does it say, Draco?" she asked curiously.

"Just... Read it... Please, don't make me say it..." he choked.

After giving the letter some thought, and reading it twice, she put her arms around his heaving back and whispered to him, "Everything's alright, babe... You're going to be fine... I promise..."

He shook her off and said, "I need to be alone for a little while... I don't mean that rude, but honestly... I don't know what to do, Hermione..."

"You can talk to me about it, if you wish... I just hate for you to be alone in a time like this..."

He got up and went to his room, alone, for the first time in _ages_... He never slept alone, and always in Hermione's room... It was more peaceful to him.

After about an hour, she decided she better check on him, to make sure everything was okay with him... She could hear the snow storm beating against the castle walls, and could feel the drafty winds that blew in from the window in Draco's room. She closed it automatically and said a spell to make his floor dry again, and then walked over to his bed where she saw his silhouette.

He was sleeping.

She rubbed his back and sung to him, one of the talents she'd picked up over the summer. She sung mostly songs that he had probably never heard, like "Love Song" by the Cure. He felt freezing to her... So she climbed in bed with him, with every intention to warm him up a bit.

He rolled over and looked into her eyes. "What're you doing?"

"I was just trying to make you feel better, you're freezing!"

"Sorry... I just... Hermione... I know you recently lost a whole lot more than me... In part because I hated my father and didn't care that he died anyway... But you never really showed your feelings about it as bad as I am... I just want you to know that I'm sorry... I'm just overly sensitive about my mother, I always have been... When my father used to beat her, and she'd crawl back to him anyway, I'd be the one to stand up for her... Because I cared about her more than anything..."

"Shh... It's okay... She's in a better place now, Draco... Just think that... Think positive thoughts..."

"Hermione, all I can think about is her... She went insane because of my stupid, bastard ass father... She went insane because she loved him... And it took control of her life... And there was nothing I could do about it..."

"I don't know what to do, Draco... I mean... You'd think that I'd have some idea how to comfort someone in a time like this, but I don't... Because what I always tried to do... By cutting... Was making my pain so numb to me that I couldn't feel it... Making it hurt so bad, that I got used to it. And I really don't know... I just love you..."

"I love you too, Hermione... Believe me. I've never meant it more than I do now..."

Hermione stared into those gorgeous blue eyes of his, and she could see the pain behind them... And all she could think to do was kiss it away. He wrapped his arm tight around her neck, and they fell asleep like that.

Three or so hours later, the awoke to Dumbledore standing over their bed, with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

"I see you two have gotten _much_ closer. I'm glad. But, I have to say... I can't cover for you missing this many school days, when you're going to need to take all of your exams in a few short months."

Draco interrupted, "But sir, we don't mean to miss this many days, honest... I'm having a very rough day..."

Dumbledore held up his hand, as though to stop Draco. "However," he said, "I trust that you two are keeping up with your studies, considering you are head boy and girl, and I will continue to cover for me as long as you promise me two things."

"What are those two things, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"First off, that you don't fall behind, and that you keep excellent scores in all of your classes, and then on your exams... And second, I would like for you two to host a ball for the students to enjoy in January. There is no particular theme, just to give them a little relaxation... This year, there are too many students who are too deeply into their schoolwork. How do those sound?"

"Those are great, sir... But will we need to host a meeting with the prefects to plan out this ball?"

"Yes, but not quite yet. I have already held a meeting with the prefects and told them that January first would be a great time to go over it with you two."

"Thanks, Professor."

"No problem," he replied, and turned on his heel to leave the room.

"I can not believe that Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of our school, just saw me shirtless, in a bed, with a girl on top of me." Draco said, jokingly.

"Me neither," Hermione laughed. "But hey, at least he didn't say anything."

Draco kissed her on the nose. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful when you sleep?"

"Maybe once or twice," she said sarcastically. "But that was my 'pretty' sleeping face. All I had to do was look into those _striking_ blue eyes of yours, Mr. Malfoy."

"I need a shower," Draco said, playfully throwing Hermione onto the empty spot on the bed next to him.

Hermione dramatically brought her hand to her face in mock distress. "Oh no, what will I do?" she said, a little too loud.

With that, Draco jumped back into the bed next to her and rolled her over on top of him. "I'm not letting you go," he said, latching his arms around her middle. "Ever."

* * *

Well, this chapter was a little shorter... I think. But how is it? I know it kind of changed pace a lot all up there, from Draco going from being depressed and gloomy to happy and joking within three hours... BUT according to all the flames I get, I think this'd suit you all better.

Love, Shelby.


	9. Chapter Nine

1Chapter Nine

Disclaimer- I didn't write Harry Potter, dang it! lol.

For the second time that day, after Draco got out of the shower, Dumbledore was in their room. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but I need to say another thing, one that I just found out about."

"What's that?" Hermione said, sort of embarrassed, since he'd walked in on them making out this time.

"We have two new students. They're marvelous witches for their age... Twins. They're in the same year as you. They were moved here from Beauxbatons, of course you know what that is. But I'd love for you two to sort of show them the ropes around here, help them out a bit. They've both already been accepted into Slytherin, and Hermione, I know that's not of choice to you, but... They're nice people, really."

Hermione, ignoring his comment about Slytherin, asked him, "What're their names, sir?"

"Harlee and Baylee Manseau. They're French. And they are two beautiful young ladies. I assure you that you'll love them, and I hope that you will take them under your wing."

"Sir," Hermione objected, "why on Earth, if you don't mind me asking, would someone move their children this close to the end of their education?"

"It really isn't my place to say, Miss Granger. And if you'll excuse me now, I'm afraid I need to return to my office to welcome them gratefully to our castle. I shall see you at dinner, no?"

"Of course, sir," Hermione replied.

After he was gone, Draco looked suspiciously at Hermione. "What was that about? Not his place to say why they're here, and they're already accepted to Slytherin before they arrive?"

"Obviously not our business," Hermione said. "But I know what is our business. This ball we're hosting. We don't have much time before Christmas, and we start planning on January first. And goodness... We really do need to catch up with our schoolwork. So what do you say, study hour? We really don't have much else to do, we're already out of classes for the day."

Draco sighed. He didn't really want to, but he knew they had to. "Alright. I agree. On one term."

"What's that?"

"That you'll kiss me," he said, moving toward her. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him... He pulled her up to him, and she wrapped her legs around him. He pulled away to say, "Hermione... This is too much," but then laid her on the bed anyway. "I love you," he said, kissing her neck.

"We can't do this," she said, breathing too hard. "I'll be in the shower... I'll be out in a little while. Sorry..."

At dinner that night, Dumbledore stood up, to make his nightly toast, with a girl on each arm. "Attention, everyone," he said. "I'd like to announce the arrival of two new students that will be at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year... Harlee and Baylee Manseau. They are moving here from Beauxbatons, and I hope that you will make them feel welcome." After his little speech, the professor walked the two girls over to where Hermione and Draco were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"This is where you'll eat all of your meals, that's a start. This is the Slytherin table. And these are your head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"How do you do?" Draco asked them, showing his manners.

They both replied with a heavily accented, "We're great, how're you?"

They sat by them and ate their dinner in silence, since they didn't know anyone. But Draco noticed right away how stunningly beautiful they both were. They were identical... Both had long black hair, and it was perfect... And deep blue eyes... And were both incredibly skinny, which was the only turn off to Draco.

"Draco," Hermione whispered. "You're losing yourself in them."

"You must be kidding me, Hermione," Draco retorted. "I need nothing or anyone but you for the rest of my life."

"Good," she said, "because I thought I was going to have to punish you... By never kissing you again!"

"You wouldn't do that..."

Soon, the dinner was finished, and the very last treacle tart was gone, via Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had found out before that the only reason Draco had anything to do with those senseless oafs was because his father paid him for it.

As they were walking sleepily to their dorms, Hermione felt a light tap on the shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you two," either Harlee or Baylee said. "But we can't seem to find my way to the Slytherin common room. Would you mind helping us?"

"Sure, so long as you tell me which of you is which and how I can tell you apart." Hermione joked.

Baylee spoke up. "I'm Baylee. One thing different about us is that my nose is a little longer and skinny, while Harlee's is shorter... And fatter." she laughed. "And my eyes are bigger, hers are more spaced apart and beady."

"Thanks. The Slytherin common room is that way, just turn to your left... Be sure to mind the staircases, they tend to change a lot. We'll stay here to be sure that you get there alright, but we won't follow you. I believe the password is 'beat Ravenclaw,' but if not, just come back over here." Draco said.

Now they were alone, walking together to the head's room. "I am just now noticing how much taller you are than me," Hermione said. He was six foot three, when she was a tiny five foot two.

Draco moved his hand from hers to put his arm around her shoulder. "But it's adorable, I have to say. Pansy was always so much closer in size to me..." he said, hoping to strike a nerve.

"You know I don't like that _dreadful_ bitch. YOU KNOW IT! But out of curiosity, was there really ever anything between you two?"

"Nah, she was too disgusting for me. You know how they say French girls are kinky? She is living proof. She moved to Bristol from Paris when she was seven, and she is truly a kinky girl... I'll tell you what happened between us if you say what has happened between you and Harry before."

Hermione laughed. They then walked through the door to their common room, and Hermione walked straight to the couch. "Deal. I'll even go first."

"Good deal."

"You may be surprised. But honestly... Only one thing has happened between me and Harry. In our fifth year, after Sirius died... I made him meet me somewhere... I felt bad for him... And I just wanted to talk to him to make sure he was okay. He came onto me... And next thing I knew we were making out, and I honestly was afraid to object... This is before my transformation, remember. So my first kiss was none other than the boy who lived, sadly... And then... You'll really love this. The next day, I told him that I simply couldn't date him like that or anything... He started crying... And I later walked in on him and Ron getting a little too happy together."

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, you know how Harry was all protective of Ron when we tried to tell them we were dating?"

"Yes."

"That's why. They're gay with each other... I swore myself to secrecy after seeing them, but who the fuck cares now. They're jackasses. So I don't need to not tell anymore. Actually, that's probably good blackmail..." Hermione giggled an evil laugh.

"Babe, that's not a good idea. You know that."

"I know. But hey, now it's your turn to tell about you and Pansy!"

"Well..."he started. "You see, it was very long ago. But she would always come to me, in fifth year, when she knew my father had been beating me... Because she knew I was most vulnerable then. She came to me all the time, acting like she just wanted to help... But all that whore wanted was sex."

"Did you ever... Do it with her...?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"FUCK no! Why in God's name would I do that? Gross! But... We've made out a lot... She's done some stuff to me, but never me to her."

"Interesting..." Hermione said, then busted out laughing. "THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

"Leave me alone Hermione." Draco said, trying not to laugh himself.

"Well we've certainly lightened up the mood today. Haha.."

"Yeah... I need sleep," Draco said, being kind of vague.

So they both went to bed, Draco into a restless sleep.

* * *

Up the stairs, the station where the act becomes the art of growing up!

love shelby. YOU BETTER FREAKING REVIEW DOUCHES! That I love lmao.


End file.
